vampirehuntressfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Huntress Legend Timeline
Timeline Fall of Lucifer After the Fall After the fall of the dark angel, after man and woman were deceived and ousted from Paradise, the legions of evil beset humanity with all manner of strife and hardship to sway their choice. Earth became [http://vampirehuntress.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gray_Zone?action=edit&redlink=1 The Gray Zone] of choice, where free will could manifest for good or evil, and a soul could be compromised in this fragile environment that cast shadows of darkness amid the light. The angels on High wept as they watched the fate of humankind struggle against demonic forces, mere flesh and bones and the hope of earthbound spirits crushed by plagues, pestilence, famines, disasters, violence… no mercy. The cry for help that went up to Heaven from the peoples of the earth was heard. From the twelve scattered tribes, twelve [http://vampirehuntress.wikia.com/wiki/Guardian Guardian] Councils were mission-anointed and made up of honorable, courageous men and women of all positive faiths and all races, working as a united front, quietly moving behind the scenes, each battling evil in their own corner of the globe. The balance could not be easily tipped; their fight was vigilant. But just as the forces of evil had human helpers to reinforce the negative spheres of soul-killing influence, the forces of good had The Guardians… those that held the line no matter what challenges befell them. They would not allow The Light to be extinguished. And from those twelve armies came [http://vampirehuntress.wikia.com/wiki/The_Covenant The Covenant]—one from each Guardian Council, twelve members in all, the bravest of the brave, the wisest of the wise, the keepers of the faith and the knowledge between worlds. Time of Angels/Demons and Human co-habitation * The first attempt at making humans. Humans are made and have full access to the Tree of Knowledge--it is assumed that with knowledge they will govern themselves effectively. Angels and demons regularly interact with humans, and all sorts of hybrid progeny result. * Angels and demons mingle with humans, creating a super race with profound intelligence, surreal beauty, and supernatural powers. Mortals believe that they are gods and begin worshipping them. * The angels and demons are finally forbidden to mingle with humans, and have to be etheric entities that simply assist the human race but don't actively co-habitate with them. The angels listen to the directive but the demons do not. * The hybrid progeny are placed in the land of Nod to make way for Adam and Eve. Reign of Adam and Eve *Adam and Lilith are created. *Lilith transgresses and leaves the Light. *Eve is created from Adam's rib. * Eve goes to the Tree for knowledge about Lilith and Adam. *Eve transgresses and becomes a vampire briefly to be with Dante. * Eve returns to be with Adam again. *Cain and Abel are born. *Cain kills Abel; Cain is punished and sent to Nod when he dies. *Seth is born. * Adam dies aged 930. Reign of Aset and Ausar * Aset and Ausar marry. * Ausar is killed in battle by Set and split into pieces. Aset gathers the pieces of him and prays him back to life. * Aset and Ausar have Heru, who avenges Ausar's death. Reign of Estsantlehi Reign of Chalchihuitlcue Reign of Nefertiti (???-1331 BC) and Akhenaton (???-1336 or 1334 BC) * Monotheism is reintroduced into law after periods of human uncertainty on the many gods issue. Reign of Lady Fu Hao (???-1200 BC) Reign of King David (1010-970 BC) Reign of King Solomon (990-931 BC) Reign of Hannibal (247-between 183 and 181 BC) Reign of Cleopatra (69-30 BC) Reign of Arthur (Late 5th and early 6th centuries AD) Reign of Joan of Arc (1400s) Reign of Penthesileia (???-1546) Reign of Nzinga (1583-1663) Reign of Damali Richards-Rivera and Carlos Rivera (present-day) 1980 *November 5: Carlos Rivera is born. *Inez is born. 1982 *August 15: Damali Richards is born. 1983 2003 *August 15: Damali turns 21 and becomes a fully matured Neteru. *September: Events of ''The Hunted''. 2004 *August 15: *September: *October: Events of ''The Bitten''. *November: *November 5: Battle in Philly. Carlos turns 24. 2005 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2006